harries new strange and violent guards
by supersaiyanjarod
Summary: dumbledor hires guards from 3 different anime series and of coarse theyre will be a fight in every other chapter the plot is amazing naruto comes in chpt 2 samurai champloo chpt 3 souleater chpt 1 read and review
1. Chapter 1

This is another public service announcement brought to you buy theanime freak little do you know buy cliking on this story you have already kissed his ass the anime freak is fed up with your shit and hes going to kill you enjoy No flames just violence disclaimer I don't own naruto samurai champloo or harry potter

After cedric diggories died and after they killed Arachne

Chapter 1 meeting

Harry walked to professor Dumbledore's office his mind was clouded by cedric diggories death he blamed it on himself they were after him and cedric was the one to be killed. ''lemon pops" harry said the statue in front of Dumbledore's (hey were gonna just him d.d) opened to reveal a staircase. Harry walked up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office they're he say some unfamiliar faces. ''professor who are these people ", harry asked questionably. '' Harry my boy please meet soul maka death the kid patty Liz blackstar and tsubaki they will be your guards until we defeat voldemort", d.d explained.

''Sir why would I need guards", harry protested ''harry you must understand", d.d started ''no sir I've been handling this fine by myself since day one I don't need any guards", harry protested even more. 'Besides they're no older than me", harry finished more calmly. Maka took hold of the conversation now '' now we may be no older than you but we are better trained were students from death weapon meister academy we've been looking through your case and I'm positive we can destroy this lord voldemort problem.

''destroy voldemort how can you be so cocky you come up here into my school and just know you can destroy the power full dark wizards that have been terrorizing us he's killed many more skilled auroras this isn't a joke it's a war he killed cedric", harry screamed. ''Well don't be a bitch about it ", blackstar said confidently.'' we've all seen a few people die heck we even killed some its nothing to stress over", blackstar said.'' We just have to move forward", death the kid finished.

''now whether you like it or not we will be your guards so let's start of as friends or better off teammates", soul spilled out his mouth ''Hermione and Ron will be informed about our position later at dinner in the great hall", d.d said ''now everyone get ready we have a few more guards to gather", d.d said.


	2. lets meet the ninja an find the samurai

(d.d is Dumbledore) This is another public broadcast announcement brought to you by the anime freak little do you know by clicking this fanfic you have already kissed my ass the anime freak is fed up wit your shit and is going to kill you(hahah just kiddin I love you ladies ) thanx enjoy

Naruto sakura and shikamari appeared near the school half an hour after the meisters .the meisters and ninja had already been acquainted. ''There are more people that are needed to protect me", harry questioned. ''the more the merrier", d.d said. ''Harry meet Naruto sakura and shikamaru",d.d said ''they are ninjas from konahogakure and will also be guarding you",d.d explained. Harry just shook his head and stared at the new guards soon Hermione and ron came .Naruto was wearing a huge orange jumpsuit sakura was wearing a pink dress with shorts and shikamaru was wearing his chunnin vest and black pants. ''Were going to ready a time dimension portal and you three maka and soul and sakura will go to find these four people mugen jin fuu and kurotenoshi.

''you three are two keep a low profile and find these guys in three hours that's as long as we can hold the portal until we have to reopen it we will put you in the last city they were seen in",d.d said. Naruto started to channel the nine tailed foxes power into the seal, d.d handed them the papers with their faces and descriptions on it and then started the incantation. The seal on the ground began to glow and then a portal to what appeared to be Japan some were in the 14th century . The golden trio and sakura linked arms and jumped into the silvery portal. Fwooooooosh they landed on a green cliff they filled with flowers .''òh my god", Hermione screamed she say a dead body of what appeared to be judging by his two swords a warrior he was dressed in a brown kimono and had a straw hat on.

Sakura judged that the body had only been dead for about a day sensing it could be dangerous she called the children to a safer place.''hoods up lets find these people", sakura ordered. Sakura led them into a town and started asking people if they say anybody that matched their what seemed liked hours they found a inn keeper who say they say fuu and her warrior companions off this afternoon.''they said they would be parting ways at yoshiku split this afternoon",the innkeeper explained. After getting directions they set off

While walking to find harries new guards ron and Hermione got a little curious to who these new faces were. '' Harry who are these blokes", ron aquired.''ron", Hermione playfully exclaimed .''though he somewhat right harry who are these people", Hermione questioned. ''I'm not so sure my self d.d just came and told me that these guys are suppose to guide me for now I don't think we should trust them", harry whispered. '' if dumbledor trusts them then we should have some faith in them to harry", Hermione said.'' Your right mione but they seem different from us different morals different backgrounds hack they're barely older than us", harry explained.

Those little bastards soul thought we came all the way here to protect you on a long term mission just because of a whim. Then they're not even respecting us age and skill are not determined definitely little bastards. 'well you could always kill them' said the evil red imp that haunts souls mind just shut the hell up you gremlin 'that hurts buddy' said gremlin. Soul looked over to maka he knew his partner had to have heard what those bastards said. Maka felt funny most of the time people are great full to get help from somebody and then be protected from their greatest enemy free of charge. I guess its just another part of life maka said well we cant cure them all.

Sakura overheard the conversation and inner sakura was pissed we should kick their little asses bad mouthin us like that said inner sakura that could be trouble thought normal sakura you cant let people treat us like crap forever sakura whined inner sakura . Your right today I'm gonna give my diary a piece of my said inner sakura.

''hey ninja isn't that fuu", said soul yea yes it is.

Dunn dunn dunn tom be continued yea it's a cliff hanger utt I gotta do some prewriting I really shoulda made this one big chapter but ey if its they're its they're review and please add some dialogue if you noticed this fic has Naruto samurai champloo and soul eater on it its gonna have a big fight in almost every chapter after this and some mild sexual themes nothing you wouldn't see in a pg 13 movie r and r oh and if your offended by the beginnings author note don't be it's a joke later


	3. fuu

Fuu

Fuu was walking through the busy crowd in nirijima market place she still had mugen and jin on her minds . Their journey ended as soon as it began they had just became friend she'd give anything to have one more adventure with them. Mugen had went to kurasima and jin had went to mitsudaku both 15 kilometers away from each other . She sighed oddly she had the feeling someone was following her and after being with them she knew the feeling well. She peered behind her shoulder and saw some weird looking foreigners well she sighed of to get rescued again. She took of in the direction to mitsudaku .

''What the hell", soul said ''She's escaping after her", soul said. Maka and soul took off but harry ron and Hermione remained still. ''What are you waiting for", sakura said.'' we can't keep up", ron said. ''Harry on my back", sakura ordered the meister and weapon had already went up ahead. 'What", harry protested. ''Just do it", sakura said. ''Yes maam", harry quit protesting. Harry feeling kinda awkward and turned on climbed on her back. Sakura grabbed the collar of Ron and Hermione and channeled chakra to her feet and legs. Sakura pushed of running at incredible speeds she could go faster but their was something on her mind. 'whats this hard thing on my back' thought sakura òh my gosh that's harries dick' sakura suddenly felt a little sicker but knowing her ninja way she kept up the pace.

Maka and soul thought they could catch the girl right then coincidently the man known as jin came out of a coffee shop. ''Fuu", jin said. Jin knew fuu was getting chased and drew his sword maka stopped in her place ''soul", maka said. Soul transformed into a sword almost instantly . Jin eyed his opponent she was young short but by the look in her eyes she knew how to use that scythe. Jin made the first move he swung his sword horizontally maka tried to parry but jin had already move jins sword made its way to maka chest she moved just in time to parry it . She swung soul upwards and jin dodged by the hair on his chin he swung his blade immediately after before she could put it back up . Jin's sword grazed her shirt and lefit a rip in it '' you ok maka"soul asked yea, ''soul witch hunter", maka commanded.

Makas sword grew two sizes glowed white and shot a wave of white energy out. Jin knew it was trouble and dodged it. It hit the tea house and the tea house lit fire

Somewhere near mugen fire in mitsudaku looks like jin needs my help

Nother fuckin cliff hanger well wtf red and review


End file.
